


【昊磊昀】It's consuming me

by Lokihiddleston



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 昊昀 - Freeform, 柴哈 - Freeform, 磊昀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokihiddleston/pseuds/Lokihiddleston
Summary: 你怎样看，亦像凝望我。那种不经意，却泄漏矛盾更多。
Relationships: 搂腰, 甜奶 - Relationship
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 张若昀:学院老师。有性瘾，因为某些原因和吴磊成为炮友。  
> 刘昊然:昀的助教。为观察记录性瘾生活搬到昀的隔壁作为监视他的邻居。  
> 吴磊:昀的学生。从开学就暗恋昀的小富二代。

虽然看起来很正常，但张若昀得承认，他的确有病。

所谓的性瘾呢，打个比方四舍五入可算作毒瘾，一般的做爱方式并不能满足得了他。瘾来了就必定要解决，而且是马上，立刻，否则这种近乎自缢的狂潮会让他忍不住想随便拿任何东西捅进身体里。

好在他此刻安全躺在情趣宾馆的房里，边抽着事后烟边听着吴磊在盥洗间里给浴缸放水，好几场激烈的活塞运动后大概可以算是把眉梢火给扑灭了。张若昀皱眉咬着烟尾，左手还扣着链子吊在床头，挺逼真的锁链随着烟雾下的动作哗啦啦作响。

身体在极致的满足后又陷入巨大的亏空，这种情绪持续到他的学生开门出来重新抱住他，一脸抱歉地为他解开手铐，还小心翼翼吹上口气说，老师对不起喔，下次我真不会再忘记解开的。张若昀没说话，任由人揉着手腕，把他唇边烟掐了吻上来，装作没看见对方眼底那点火光掩映的兴奋余烬。

这段关系开始的不太符合常理，通俗说法也可以称之为他被捉住了狐狸尾巴。

张若昀一般不会在公众场合做某些不体面的事，真就那么一次，偏偏还被自己带的学生碰上了。那天吴磊忘拿笔记本转头折回去开门，他跑上阶梯的最后那排，空荡荡的抽屉里什么也没有，他却在转身的瞬间看见了衣衫不整的老师靠在椅背上，没来得及清理的浊液从笔记本的封面上缓缓流下来。

燃烧的夕阳还没有完全沉落，对面音乐学院的玻璃窗上正反射着耀眼的光芒。大片的落地窗上被涂满了灿烂的血色，无数半透明的坚硬介质把那璀璨的颜色撕裂，破碎的光芒抛撒到张若昀颤动不止的睫毛顶端，他连本子封面都顾不上擦就试图丢掉证物夺路而逃，而吴磊鬼使神差地伸出手去拦住了他。

那瞬间张若昀浑身僵硬，脚再迈不出半步。他以为自己完了，吴磊完完全全掌握了情况，肯定也清楚地知道他刚做了什么，只要这个秘密传出了门，他这辈子都别想再做个躲在人群里的假正常人。

然而这回他猜错了。吴磊发誓他真不是故意要去吻张若昀，谁又能在发现偷偷喜欢的人同样对他抱有欲望的时候保持矜持呢。男人被他压制在墙边慌张地喘着气，夕阳把他脸廓衬出半圈温暖的金红色，泛着粼粼水光的嘴唇翕合着，连带着泣音的乞求都好像勾引。

失控的情况让张若昀别无选择，只能顺着吴磊的意思在教室里开始了他们非常情趣又刺激的第一次。他被困在墙角反复进入，吴磊发现这个姿势他真的没法逃，于是更放肆地咬上他通红的耳廓。

如斯刺激让张若昀疲惫的性器复又抽动着站起来，吴磊草率地抹了把体液给他胡乱扩张，马上就换了真枪刺入窄穴。他双手死死按着墙几乎扣下块白石灰来，欲望的火花在身体里难以忍受地乱窜，几乎是没做几下就缴械射了出来。

他在介乎冰冷和灼热中的炼狱中发抖，和学生乱搞的病态的关系把他囫囵吞入罪恶腹中，幻觉中黑板翻倒，每个字都写着性瘾该死。

张若昀浑身力气都攥在扶着墙的手上，他被顶得抽噎，仰面朝上发出如泣似哭的呻吟。泪水从尾眼淌过脸颊最后砸碎在地上，吴磊从后面扣住他双手，吻他湿润红热的面颊，不顾他的反对全射在了里面。残碎的欲望在他的下腹中持续燃烧，心脏却如坠冰河。

结束后他根本不敢久留教室哪怕一秒，逃也似地开车回家。

挫败感促使张若昀窝在沙发里迅速背完了教案，在八点半例行公事般把衣服撩起来，套弄了半天却怎么也没法进入状态，满脑子都是那片夕阳下吴磊又深又重强行后入他的感觉。他自暴自弃地把自己丢去舒适的床上，在震动棒上涂满润滑液后猛地塞进去，迎来颤抖中索然无味的道具高潮。

没力气的时候他不想再抱着被子去一趟盥洗间，很神经质地辗转反侧好久，才不情不愿伸出手去拿床头拿药，氟西汀总会让他多抿好几口水才能完全吞服，这让他痛恨精神类药物多过抑制性欲的甲孕酮。

有时他站在楼梯口望着教室门口不高的台阶发愣，双脚不听使唤地留在原地，甚至不想再进去面对任何学生，即使他清楚，在熙熙攘攘的人群里停泊原地的自己就像个彻头彻尾的异类。压抑自己羞耻的性需求听起来挺可笑的，而压抑对于性瘾患者而言，简直相当于一场慢性的自我谋杀。

人有很多欲望，譬如购物或者烟酒。在大环境的压力中满足性欲之后，主要还是趁着在理性占上风的时候埋头继续日常。张若昀很清楚，成年人的生活不是靠几场性高潮就能得到物质上的满足，性比不上工作，更抵不过月末电子账户上升的数字。

从前他的控制欲很强，足够把关于性的旺盛冲动克制在理智之下。张若昀曾经一厢情愿地以为，他能够把和吴磊秘密关系保持得密不透风，直到他碰上了隔壁新来的住户，兼他的助教。

刘昊然。

性欲是最难喂养的野兽，它永不满足又最易被满足，转瞬即逝又最为永恒。它是人的一道缺失。性瘾者肉体欢愉，精神上却痛苦地自我拉扯，灵肉分离的痛苦旁人根本难以体会。

但事实上，性欲也只不过是人心底那只被深深压抑的野兽，看起来乖训不过是假象。刘昊然关上黑皮面笔记本，钢笔在中指和无名指之间转了几圈。他写完了今天关于邻居的观察日记，看着张若昀打开欲望的笼锁，无可退避地直面自己真实的一面。

他真的很特别，刘昊然想。性欲在他身上的呈现完全与炙热滚烫背道而驰，非常令人着迷。张若昀对性的处理像例行处理公事似的，绝不同于他曾见过的其他深陷其中之人。

学校内他们是共事的搭档，方寸供人表演的讲台上，正常的交际范围内，张若昀毋庸置疑是幽默风趣的。但出了学校，张若昀就会像某类软体的小动物一样，飞快地缩回自己壳内的小舒适圈，绝不多聊会透露私人信息的俏皮话。

上个星期他搬进这里的时候，仅有的拜访机会还是自己主动拿脚抵着房门笑着问来的，张若昀别无选择只好把他放进来，去料理台匆匆给他冲了一杯咖啡，现磨的那种，杯底还带着烘焙后阿拉比卡豆的碎渣。

屋子装修是老北京式的传统风格，门廊屏风一应俱全，盆景挂画也颇有品味。井井有条的家具顶面铺着米黄色暗纹桌布，墙上挂着几串零散泛黄的明信片，餐桌上搁着一瓶花，布置得挺温馨的。

张若昀把杯子递给他的时候有意无意地碰了下他手背，那一秒他们离的很近，刘昊然得以闻到他衣服上干花香料的味道。他可以看出来张若昀在尽力让自己融入正常人的生活，而且从来不会在家里进行和陌生人滥交的欲望交易，所有缱绻都发生在类似宾馆的小房间和固定的情人身上，家里剩下的只是普普通通的个人宣泄。

他坐在沙发上的时候，张若昀搬着凳子特意离他几步远，两个人有一搭没一搭的聊学校的事情。刘昊然看得出来他很紧张，手指握在冒热气的咖啡杯柄上，用力得指骨发白青筋直冒。他喝完了咖啡就起身告别，无意给张若昀造成太大的精神压力，毕竟对于邻居来说，很多事情来日方长。

拜访的时间不久，不过也足够他安下几只难以被察觉的眼睛。刘昊然盯着飘过雪花的液晶屏幕，通过几个针孔摄像，他能一点不落地窥见不同房间里，张若昀禁欲表象之下所有的放纵。

一片黑暗中的房间里，只有监视屏发出冷光。他得以清晰看见张若昀高潮时颤抖的幅度传遍全身，泄欲之后他双眼无神地盯着天花板，脸上因前后同时使用的情况中过于猛烈的高潮而挂满泪痕，挥之不去的眩晕感中，他神经质地在床上翻覆，看起来倒像是喝醉了似的。

他看着张若昀从床头柜上拿药喝，闹腾了很久才窝在被子里没了动静。那条深普蓝色的丝绸睡裤被他踢到床角，刘昊然张开虎口用拇指和中指揉了揉两侧太阳穴，从穿着的频率来看，这大概是张若昀最喜欢的那条。

哪里好像有点不对劲，性瘾观察日记需要记录这个吗。刘昊然终止了臆想，抿了抿发干的嘴唇，伸手去够桌边放冷了的马克杯，也不知道是心理因素作崇还是屋里太黑，瓷杯子咣当落地破出好大一声响，他没有立刻起身去开灯看残余的饮料究竟有没有毁掉地毯，而是条件反射地去盯屏幕。

张若昀翻了个身但没醒，这下他的脸正对镜头了。刘昊然愣了下神，月亮背面的阴影下，他白皙的侧脸多了几道床褶压出来的印子，幼态的面颊上泛着潮红，散乱在白色枕巾里如绸的发丝像深夜的梦境一般漆黑。张若昀像就躺在他身侧似的，嫣然含苞的红唇微微张开，每次呼吸时鼻尖小痣都会随之颤动。

刘昊然忽然不可控地肖想与他接吻的滋味。

又下雨了。

晚上第十节课结束，张若昀清理完打印册子和笔记本便拎着方包往外走。走廊上的暗像深渊，白炽灯明明灭灭，楼梯和扶手拼接着向下延伸，无穷无尽排挤着目之所及的一切事物。他走出教学楼的时候天色已经很晚了，门外雷声闪电的，暴雨如注倾泻而下，很久没有如此糟糕的天气像地球彼端的冰川触了礁石凿破天际。

张若昀低头看了看不带增高的皮鞋，叹口气认命地翻出小黑伞撑开，臂弯却又多了点重量。他回头去瞧，吴磊手上拿着两罐自动贩卖机得来的咖啡，狗狗眼冒着小星星，撒娇似的抱着他手臂晃了两下说，“今天没带伞，老师捎我一程好不好。”

“伞不够大。”张若昀无情地去掰他的手指，“而且我记得我们不顺路。”

“别这样老师，我站楼下都等你好久了。而且演戏要投入真情实感嘛，这都是你教我的。”吴磊不依不饶拽着他袖口，他不得不停下动作以防衬衫里的袖口真被噼里啪啦弄掉在地上。

少年眼里燃着温柔的光影，宛如烟火熄灭的最后带出缱绻失色的拖尾。张若昀被他轻轻捉住手腕，不自觉放松了心弦，连夜里寒风也吹出一抹暖融的热意。他知道这时拒绝也是失效的，吴磊那点小心思从开学起他就心知肚明，但这段关系毕竟起始于病态的秘密，他暂时没能给暗恋写下对等的满意答案。

“算了。”他短暂地妥协，“我去开车，你在这里等会。”

“那就一起去好了。”吴磊眨了眨眼睛，直接从他手里接过伞撑开，还没等他想出委婉拒绝的措辞就揽着他肩膀走进雨帘。

积水汇入坑洼不平的地面，零落溅湿了裤脚鞋面。张若昀被他紧紧护在怀里走着，慢慢觉察出不好的预感来。吴磊靠着他耳廓不停地讲话，过于滚烫的热气在雨雾中更显鲜明，直蔓延到被包裹在严实衣料中的身体每处，引发情热的共振。

夜幕已深，车又停的远，教学楼的灯光隐隐熄灭在远处，四周光线愈发稀薄起来。两人磕磕绊绊绕进停车场，张若昀恍惚着打开了车门，还没来得及开暖气就被压在后座上从唇吻到了胸口。

这渴望来得比以往都要强烈，他们用几乎可以弄伤对方的力度拥在一起倒在后座上。吴磊闷头把他打湿半边的西装外套拽下来，张若昀努力克制波澜不惊的呼吸乱得断断续续，吴磊边咬着他的嘴唇边扯开了他身上那件仅剩的衬衫，粗暴的深吻混合着浓烈意乱情迷，纠缠之间的相互进攻毫无章法。

车里的温度开始变高，激烈的快意仿佛燃烧般沿着神经和血管四处流窜，张若昀被吻得头晕，彻底放弃了阻止他的想法，皮带扣打在门板上咔哒作响，重新锁上车门后他很自觉地把西裤褪到腿弯，努力伸手到车后排的置物格摸出放在里面的安全套。

吴磊接了东西反手就将他压在窗前，灼热的嘴唇碰触着后腰一路而下，沿着脊柱直到尾骨寸寸吸吮。张若昀不堪其扰地扭着腰，眼眶泛红夹紧了双腿，吴磊在他前面简单撸了几下，直接将手指强硬地送入翕张的穴中，剐过熟悉敏感的凸起时张若昀眉头紧蹙，喑哑着嗓音呻吟半声射了出来，白皙的肌肤泛出情欲的红，衬得腿间黏稠愈发淫秽不堪。

过于狭小的空间让他喘不过气来，单向玻璃下的半公开环境却又让身体出现了羞耻的兴奋感，他抵在磨砂的窗面上的手指很快拖出了数道晶亮的水痕。吴磊咬开塑封，就着润滑没入他身体里研磨着，深深浅浅地寻找着快感的根源。

完全被打开的腔壁在摩擦产生的快感中热得几近融化，张若昀无力地贴在车窗上垂着头剧烈喘息，忍受着少年旺盛精力下长驱直入的动作，说轻不重的撩拨后吴磊找对了地儿，顶着敏感点不断抽送，他自己也湿得一塌糊涂，如此情形倒像是两个性瘾共犯抱团取暖似的。

疼痛和快感都来源于身心深处，一浪高过一浪的高潮澎湃得就像海浪绵延不绝，张若昀完全不记得自己射了几次，精水和肠液全当作混乱结合的润滑，在吴磊把他的小腿支在肩头，换了个姿势正面进入的时候，他爽到连脚趾尖都克制不住地打颤。

染上绯红的眼眶上结了一星水光，吴磊伸手去拨开他额前的几缕汗湿的黑发，俯身又吻过他的面颊和睫毛，把微微咸涩的泪水吻入他的唇舌。张若昀闭上眼睛，呻吟间唇畔的细微声音仿佛喃喃自语。

张若昀鸦黑的睫毛已然因悬着清冽的泪水而透湿，丰润的双唇微张，雪白的面颊上潮红未褪。哪怕被弄得几乎神志迷离，身体依旧不时轻颤一下给出反应，从嗓音里泄出几声细若游丝的呜咽。吴磊被他这副失神的浪样勾得忘乎所以，抵着臀缝会阴蹭了几下粘腻的股沟便顶胯全根送入，手掌换了处地儿抓捏着柔腻如釉的双臀再次操干起来。

在颠簸摇晃的不断撞击中，张若昀累得浑身发软，又被四处点火的舔吻弄得不得不泪眼朦胧地看着吴磊求他慢点，对方于是俯下身轻咬他喉结，伸手握住夹在两人身体之间的阴茎，澎湃的快感再次把他抛上风口浪尖。而顶峰之后又是无尽的空虚，张若昀颤抖着搂住他的脖颈，迎来最后一次发泄。

昙花一现的光芒从掌心的火机里迸出来，薄薄的雨雾浸湿黑夜，红绿灯的光影交错着铺陈在雨刷器划过的车窗前。吴磊透过后视镜看了看，模糊飘渺的青色烟雾中，张若昀已经穿戴整齐，看着窗外空无一人的街道放空，只有领口隐约露出的吻痕能佐证方才的放浪情事。

路灯沿着两侧划出明亮的弧线，车窗滑下来后，冷风驱散了车内暖热的暧昧。张若昀眯着眼，右手支颐望着窗外飞快后退的景色，价值不菲的腕表从白皙的手腕露出闪烁的时针。

尽管时近午夜，他在解决了欲望之后却更接近于清醒。性瘾来袭时，冲动的行为通常更靠近于张若昀一时的心血来潮，但对于吴磊来说，大概更像蓄谋已久后的心想事成。

在两人各怀心思的沉默中，导航终于结束。虽然张若昀质疑过他的驾照到底是不是有名无实，吴磊跟着导航好说歹说也是把车安全开进了小区。张若昀敲了敲车前靠垫，示意他可以停下来了，得了便宜也要卖乖，吴磊刚刹了车就回头问他能不能上楼坐坐。

“你还想留宿？”张若昀显然很戒备地往车窗边靠了靠，心里一万分地不愿意。吴磊对他的性癖了如指掌，今天是坐在车上，条件实在有限才没搞什么束缚或者捆绑的情趣，现在连开车的劲都不剩，别说后半夜还要玩别的花样。

“代驾连一杯热水都不配有嘛？老师，我坐一会就走行不行？”吴磊可怜巴巴地望着他，小算盘打的咔咔响，其实今天能进小区还挺幸运，大概知道张若昀的住处对他来说已经足够重新想日后打算，但是好奇心和生存欲这种东西，满溢出来总比没有好。

张若昀和他僵持半晌，认命地打开门撑伞。他当然知道吴磊不是什么深更半夜会怕黑的小姑娘，然而夜还很长，他想起来些许不稳定的因素。为了试探夜长梦多自己无暇顾及的时候，留下监视器的邻居到底对他抱有怎样的想法，他决定铤而走险地试上一试。


	2. 中篇

刚进家门吴磊就懵逼了，他以为张若昀这样连上班都高定西装连轴换的人，家里肯定是浅灰白一片的极简北欧风，再不济也是典雅清新的地中海风，谁想到打开门就是屏风字画盆景素质三连，说是四合院老干部风都行，和西方工业风的鞋柜摆同排真的太洗眼睛了。

张若昀在鞋柜里掏了半天也没找到一次性鞋套，索性扔给他备用拖鞋代替，吴磊低头去看，居然还是和张若昀脚上同款，这人私下完全不愿花时间愿意纠结款式的小心思真的可爱到爆。

趁着对方进厨房准备茶水，吴磊踩着拖鞋随便走了走。张若昀家书房挺大，墙上名贵墨画和明信片挨着居然也没什么违和感，他想起自家富一代老爹说的什么自然情趣，移步换景之类的，果然自己还是懂不了这种精雕细琢的修身养性风。

这回张若昀没弄现磨咖啡豆，在厨房角落拆了茶包往里倒了两下，沸水灌入紫砂陶壶，冒出袅婷的烟雾。他并不常喝茶，只是最近瘾来得太过于频繁，张若昀不得不思考究竟为何睡眠质量提高后，第二天晨起还是会浑身酸痛甚至欲求不满，对于隔壁的邻居他有些不太妙的猜测，只待今夜验证。

刘昊然隔着两堵墙看得直皱眉，刚才开门的声响里，张若昀不带人留宿的人设已经哗然倒塌，在他心里提前碎成了渣。那边客厅灯火通明的，偏偏张若昀出来倒完茶就把外套一脱，也不知道是有意还是无意地盖在了客厅监视器那茬。

吴磊坐在沙发上，很自然地伸出手拽住过来放茶杯的张若昀，后者没站稳跌在他膝盖上，毫无威慑力地瞪他一眼。他的手顺着领带捋到顶，张若昀不得不低下头来，于是他顺理成章吻到了那微微泛红的唇角，蜻蜓点水的试探让人出现些许亲昵的错觉。

“没别的意思，老师，送你个东西而已。”张若昀揉了揉唇，似乎有些意外这只是一个轻吻，带着薄荷感的樱桃味还残留在因秋燥而有些起皮的肌肤上，吴磊无害地朝他笑笑，把专门买的唇膏塞进他胸前的衬衫口袋里。

看不到对面情况，所有的事情还都在客厅发生，这让刘昊然有些烦躁。厚实的斜纹呢掩盖之下，他塞上耳机，能够断断续续听到茶杯落桌的轻响，引人遐想的轻声对话内容，甚至亲吻里泄出的暧昧试探。

让他感到更意外的是过了不久那边就传来了开关门的声响，混杂着金属碰撞的清脆音色。走廊上传过来一阵渐弱的脚步，随即消失不见。

刘昊然看了看表，十五分钟零三秒，没超过他那天在张若昀家坐着的时间，这应该能算自己赢了，他用拇指蹭了一下玻璃面，莫名有点得到安慰地松了口气。

感应灯在漫长的等电梯时间里重新熄灭，事实上吴磊的确挺想留下的，毕竟张若昀住的这一带在现在已经没有任何可以回家的公共交通了。但对方宁愿丢给他车钥匙也不愿意让他留宿，他读不懂张若昀的意思，信任里透着冷淡的拒绝，成年人奇特的非等价代换真是让他伤透了脑筋。

他们之间也许还有很多可以相处的时间，如果要更加久地陪伴在张若昀的身边，他至少要维持得当这段关系，把好感升到一定值才能更好地诉说自己的心意，有关于自己在何时何地对他一见钟情，怎样地想给他的无名指套上戒指，又是多么地迷恋那些带着渴求和爱情错觉的吻。

这段逢场作戏的关系里他还挺认真的，不是为了性方面的利益，更不是想让对方给他提供日后工作的特殊推荐。他拿捏不准张若昀到底有没有感受到自己的心情，因此他更应该谨慎，带着诚意重新开始去展开追求，而不是这样钻性瘾的空子走捷径。

至少现在，他需要我。吴磊想着，做爱的次数两只手轮三次都数不清，现在就算是室内一个短暂的拥抱都足以激起他的全部欲望，大概柏拉图恋爱是不可能存在于他们之间了。

他看了看手里的钥匙，虽然这车已经够大了，但这并不算吴磊心里的完美选择。电梯下行到最底层，他转着手里的钥匙圈走了进去，忽然想起自家停车场还泊着一辆新搞的捷豹XFL。坊间传闻说的神乎其神，买了玛莎拉蒂Ghibli的人容易肾虚，而买XF的人就不会。得，那试试呗。

如果他没有记错，在中大型豪华车空间里捷豹可以拔得头筹，坐在主驾驶位都能各类姿势随便换，只不过靠背倾斜角不算大，骑乘位做久了估计张若昀会很累。吴磊吹了声口哨，在杳无人烟的街道上把车飚得飞快，心情在周末送车计划的想象中回升到春暖花开。

张若昀收了唇膏后就把吴磊送出了门，回头走去浴室张罗下半夜的事情。他有把握相信刘昊然今夜如果没在屏幕上看到自己身影不会离开，人在赌性下总是透着隐约兴奋感的，这让他自然而然地有了底气去做些并非他平时风格的举动。

屏幕另一端，刘昊然看着他重新换了身浴袍走进浴室。酒红滚边领口开得很低，连带着把他漂亮的腰线也掐得极细。张若昀弯下身勾着食指把鞋脱了去，丝绸后摆柔软黏在腰窝处，划过臀丘股沟若隐若现的完美弧度，刘昊然扫了一眼，这牺牲可够大，居然真敢玩儿真空。

人头一次做勾引的事情时难免会心虚，张若昀赤脚踩在浴室地面上，略微冰凉的触感让他有些无所适从地踮起脚尖，走路的姿势变得颇带些拙劣的风情。他别扭地进出几回，终于接连拿全了酒瓶沙漏之类的东西进了浴室，木地板上也留下几串湿漉漉的脚印。

准备过程漫长枯燥，但如果把目光投注在纤长手指的动作下，有些暧昧的时刻就显得赏心悦目起来。这双手解腰带的姿态也雅致，偶尔还会打开瓶盖凑到鼻尖嗅闻片刻试香，柔荑青葱似的指尖敲打着深棕色的瓶身，刘昊然饶有兴致地看他故作手抖手淋出几滴红雨，落在线条流畅的白皙胸膛上更添上几分枝头残梅般的活色生香。

塔香在承香盘上安静地燃烧着，瓶瓶罐罐的精油被他在浴池侧边整齐的排开。张若昀背对着他脱了衣服，换个姿势半趴在池边，暗红色绸缎入水掩住了圆润的臀部，长腿弯起又下落，在池中溅起一片晶莹水花。双手叠放在厚厚的毛巾上，潮湿的发尾滚落水珠，沿着后颈的弧线顺着优美如绵延雪山的脊背淌下去。

冬青和永久花的清香在室内弥散开，混着椰子油味儿有点腻。张若昀伸出手去翻过盛满的沙漏，一次完整的落空时间大概在十五分钟，如果这段时间里刘昊然来开门，他百分之百会穿着松垮的浴袍装作睡眼惺忪地给对方开门，然后再毫无留恋地关门拒绝入访，当做无事发生。  
多好的示威举动，张若昀眯起眼睛笑了笑，往水池里倒入不多不少正好五滴舒缓精油。他有些百无聊赖地等待着，姿态放松地前倾出去倒了半杯所谓便宜红酒，慢悠悠喝了几口。

刘昊然终于放下手中新买的马克杯，他估计一向自诩酒量挺好的张若昀怎么也不会想到今天就要断片在这一刻了。

监控的位置他猜的不错，方才演得也妙，只可惜想象力还是太过局限。刘昊然从抽屉里拿出老早就复刻的钥匙，做他反复了大半个月的事情，轻车熟路打开隔壁紧闭的两扇门。接下来的事情就随意发挥了，只要目的是加重对方的病瘾。

推开浴室门的时候，满室的香味包裹着水雾袭来，熏得刘昊然皱了皱眉。张若昀倚靠着池壁已然一副昏沉的模样，纤长的眼睫上蒙着一层浅醉的湿雾，仿佛被雨洇湿的白翎。剔透的高脚杯盛着深红色酒液，浴池周围摆着几颗塔香，顶灯黯淡的光线下落，光影沉浮中每寸白皙皮肤都透出惊心动魄的色香。

刘昊然因燥热的氛围松开两粒扣子，俯下身去和全无意识的人儿接吻。他想起昨夜屏幕另端的张若昀在床上的模样，潮湿而红润的嘴唇微张，露出仿佛被蚌肉磨润了的珠白贝齿，生动得正如此刻任他采撷的模样，被亲得气短还会下意识哼出些弱弱声息，实在是惹人怜惜。

两人离的很近，刘昊然能看见灯光下张若昀脸上顺着细小绒毛滑落的水珠，平日冷厉的眼角眉梢都染上不自觉的艳丽。通常刘昊然会在做些普通的亲密接触后就离开，但当他真的吻到张若昀的时候那就另当别论了。

张若昀毫无反抗之力躺在他身下，湿润的黑发拂过他的鼻尖，挟带着那种让他魂牵梦绕的，犹如炎夏雨后的薄雾的清新气味。

香烛摇曳着，影影绰绰坠在张若昀轮廓柔和的沉静睡颜上。他胸前蓓蕾随着呼吸起伏着，刘昊然埋头顺着他脖子蜿蜒流淌的水滴吻到光滑如脂的胸前，直到挟着乳珠在唇齿间细细刮磨，弄得含苞的尖处愈发红艳肿胀，又换上舌尖再度光顾，轻慢地舔弄碾磨着。

半梦半醒之间，张若昀只觉得乳粒被含吸得敏感到了极点，每被舔咬一下都像电流窜过胸前，他在挑逗中轻轻咬住了下唇，呼吸逐渐变得凌乱不堪，软媚的呻吟不受控地溢出唇间。这种感觉实在是似曾相识，熟悉的触感出现在每个看似好眠的夜里，之前的猜测得到了最黑暗的印证。

微动的指尖在极致的动摇下心有灵犀地触到了塔香的顶端，皮肤烧灼的疼痛让张若昀从迷药里找出片刻清醒，现在他可以锁定最近性瘾出没频繁的原因确实出在刘昊然身上，但这代价实在是有点沉重。

他现在躺在浴缸里，双腿打开卡在池边，任何反抗在压制之下都根本伸展不开。沉急的呼吸喷洒在他的颈侧，充满了情欲高涨的侵略性。刘昊然似乎是玩腻了他的胸，手掌一路向下抚过腰背，顺着软弹的臀肉蹭到穴口细小柔嫩的褶皱。

轻柔耐心的扩张之间有温水顺着入口起伏着涌入，层层软肉交叠着咬住潮湿的手指，仿佛是在无数个淫欲交织的夜里已经记住了这种食髓知味的快感，主动吮吸着入侵的指节。张若昀对这种情况简直唾弃得犹恐不及，他还是没忍住睁开眼，正对上刘昊然回僵的表情。

“摸够了没。”张若昀语调平直地开口，而蔓延到耳尖的赩红显然出卖了他此刻的情动。

刘昊然刚想唱个反调，对方忽然拽住他的衣襟，猛地扯开了所有扣子。交缠纠葛的热度比方才燎痛指尖的火光更烫，张若昀趁着这档愣神的空隙报复性地咬了一下刘昊然的耳垂，环住他的肩膀低低笑了声，“今天还用手，嗯？”

烧落的塔香灰烬悄然无声落下，张若昀剥了他的上衣又抬脚缠上他的腰，伸手去解刘昊然的皮带，拽掉松垮的裤腰抓住滚烫的性器，熟稔的挑逗之下，小助教的气息也被他搞得紊乱起来。

刘昊然再怎么想也知道自己今天做了输家，被对方彻头彻尾骗了一炮。他骂了句听不真切的脏话，环绕在张若昀身后的手紧了紧，把十分配合的邻居抱起来放在浴池边缘，揉开对方触感娇嫩的臀瓣，对上翕合的穴口狠狠操了进去。

张若昀满足地喟叹一声，两支手臂松松挂在刘昊然的脖子上，鼓励性地向前挺动腰部追寻快感，又不存好心地去咬刘昊然躲在发梢后面红透的耳垂，一路吮吸着用牙印标记他的喉结与锁骨。

坚硬的髋骨铬得他的腿根发麻，怒意勃发的玩意压迫着敏感的甬道，刘昊然带些薄茧的掌心时轻时重地揉弄着前端，拇指不时刮挠过铃口，张若昀咬住下唇，不吝错漏出几声软腻低哑的呻吟，随着阳物一下下地冲撞，连接处渗出的精渍肠液顺着腿根蠕蠕流下，沾得水面一片浑浊。

他难耐地弓起身体，显然是被操开了而眼神迷蒙，下体与对方的小腹若有似无地磨着，顶端已沁出滴滴粘稠的精液，情不自禁地夹紧刘昊然的腰际，伸手抚上对方的面颊。

贴在脸侧的指尖带着烫伤的烧痕，刘昊然见识到他漠然伤害自己身体的举动时眼色微微一暗，抓住他的手腕舔过指腹血迹，犬齿嵌入空落落的无名指底部，舌根尝到了点火烧火燎的咸腥味。引线已经被引燃，张若昀在并不切实存在的火星中看到自己的一部分陷入了对方红润的唇舌中，他得承认带着十足的情色意味的回合里，刘昊然比自己想象得更危险。

也比在学校的时候更吸引他。

性瘾产生的缺陷造成一道裂隙，那恐怕本就蛰伏在他心里。他行走在满是正常人的街道上，一面想要肉体虚假的快乐填满深渊，一面却只能眼看着这缝隙越裂越开，直到自己也陷入最底下温柔滚烫的欲望漩涡。

张若昀环住他的肩膀，松开牙关迎合上久违的吻，舌尖与对方纠缠在一起，犹如一场亲密又激烈的交战。紧贴的身体迅速升温，简直像要将彼此的骨血焚烧，尖锐的快感从被持续顶弄的腺点洋洋洒洒幅散到整具身体。

刘昊然伸手扣着他的下巴，迫着张若昀与自己继续唇舌交缠，一手顺着白皙柔软的胸部抚下去，握着他的腰从容挺身往更里面顶，张若昀浑身泛热，双腿抽搐着想要合拢，又被刘昊然伸手往外掰开，被撞碎的呻吟从唇角泄出，心跳也失控地加速。

抽插间刘昊然换了不同的三个称呼喊他，什么哥哥若昀张老师轮着来，张若昀一时间被情欲缠身，又犯了瘾的脑袋里愈发混乱，耳边嗡嗡作响的时候完全听不清刘昊然在叫他什么，问什么都含糊地应声嗯，脱口而出的呻吟也不再克制地愈来愈诱人。

动作间刘昊然回身去转了转龙头，热水置换着涌起，交合的地方湿得一塌糊涂，张若昀被他顶得快要喘不过气，响亮的肉体相接声之中腿心都泛着酸疼，手指难受地拽紧了垫在底下的毛巾，勾在对方身后的双腿也快没劲直往下滑，刘昊然只得使劲把他膝弯捞起来抱在半空继续颠簸捣弄。

张若昀浑身无力，失了重心只得紧紧搂着面前人，那根尺寸雄伟的玩意干得他死去活来，猛烈地冲势下浑身都酥软发麻，巨大的快感被碾磨成粉末沁入每一寸内壁，张若昀战栗着绞紧了内壁，融化般的热度里他痉挛几下哭着射了出来，积攒好久的浓精沾满了相贴的肌肤。

刘昊然伸手替他把落在腹间的浊物轻轻揉开，美其名曰做个私人护理，下身撞得愈发激烈，泪水顺着张若昀湿润泛光的眼角不断滑落，慢慢隐入发鬓，他喘声气都带着委屈的啜音，伸手抖索着想去摸烟盒，还没缓过劲来又被刘昊然扯回怀里。

“老师不可以抽烟的，带坏学生可不太好。”刘昊然舔舔嘴唇，两指撑开合红肿的穴口导出淅沥沥的精水，失重的液体顺着张若昀无力打颤的双腿滑了下来，再次挺身进去。

高热软腻的窄穴被再次破开，已经彻底濡湿的甬道立刻惯性吮吸起仍然勃起的巨物，张若昀开始还能强自镇定地反驳对方这又不是在学校，刘昊然抱着象征性动了没两下，股缝间的处娇嫩的软穴经过高潮被蹂躏得无法合拢，他被顶得浑身颤抖，试图和对方讲和般示弱地开口，“出去……真不行了……”

“这还没下课呢，若昀哥。”刘昊然是打定了主意要和他玩角色扮演，紧紧箍住了张若昀羞耻间胡乱扭动的腰臀，蛮横地往上冲撞，粗硬的伞冠不断碾过凸起的敏感点，张若昀在被延长至无限的快感中头昏脑涨，混乱地呻吟着为之前轻率的引诱付出了惨痛代价，后半夜他被操晕了又吻醒好几次，连自己怎么被弄到隔壁去折腾都没了印象。

第二天张若昀被叫醒的时候起床气重的很，刘昊然连接了他两个枕头暴击才冲过去把他弄醒，张若昀黑眼圈浓重的盯了他两秒，很不幸地意识到今天星期六，课表在这两天是空的，这也就意味着他们还要待在一起渡过无所事事的两天，在刘昊然家。

昨晚纵欲过度导致张若昀没成功走下床，还好刘昊然除了会叫外卖还有点做饭手艺，张若昀精神实在不济，对海鲜粥的评价也就普普通通吧。刘昊然知道他眼高于顶，自然也就把这当成了夸夸，美团也不刷了亲自给张若昀下厨好几次，时间自然也就在研究菜谱之间过得飞快。

说实话互惠互利这关系要是这么过也还能行，张若昀躺在床上衡量着周末过去该怎么面对吴磊那小孩儿，想到夜幕降临也没个答案。刘昊然也纠结过自己对张若昀到底投入的是什么感情，他俩都没有答案，那一切就只好等到日后再说。

生物钟习惯成自然，到了周一早晨张若昀还没听起床铃就醒了。这两天泄欲基本没用到红肿的后面，倒是开发出好几种新奇玩法，张若昀睡眼惺忪地去梳洗，没找到发蜡就想回一趟自家，路过门口厨房的时候被刘昊然喊了声，拽去流理台稳当当坐了上去。

张若昀还没弄清楚状况嘴里就被塞了片折成小卷的吐司，刘昊然把他揽在怀里，松垮的睡袍前襟被扯开后露出大片白皙晶莹的胸腹，刘昊然戳了戳零星散布的吻痕，用圆润的指甲剔刮起了娇嫩泛红的奶头，垂首吮住那颗嫣红的蕊心，那乳珠肿胀剔透，张若昀叼着面包眼尾发红，在男孩的唇舌下瑟瑟发起抖来。

这几天用的几乎都是乳交，他摄入了过多甲孕酮试图抑制性欲好减少后穴的使用次数，却意料之外地出现了涨奶的症状。刘昊然倒是非常乐意为他写点新的观察日记，借着帮助的名义蹭上来，舌尖挑逗下仿佛剥开樱桃的嫩皮，肉眼渗出动情的嫣红，张开一线的乳孔中溢出缕洁白奶水。

无论重来几次张若昀都难以忍受这种黏腻的触感，刘昊然甚至坏心将调味的炼乳挤在他胸前，刻意发出啜吸的响声逼出他那些极力压抑的呻吟，张若昀摇着头却也推不开他，面包屑随着晃动落在丰腴的胸房上，像是半融的冰淇淋上点缀的糠屑，增色出不少甜蜜腻歪的感觉。

手掌旋握摁揉着乳肉，舌尖贴心地照顾到每一片肌肤，并时不时地轻探张开的乳洞让奶水顺利涌出，迫使液体带着温热的痒意欢饮冲出甬道，顺着指缝流过胸膛，有一些混着融化的炼乳流到了中缝间的沟壑。

毫无准备的快感让张若昀还没清醒的头脑有瞬间断片的空白，饱满胀痛的乳肉由于无法平复的呼吸剧烈起伏，他努力调整着呼吸，刘昊然拿纸巾抹了把嘴角，抬眼看了看他。张若昀眼神迷茫，被面包塞满的嘴唇被溢出的津液和泪水糊得亮晶晶的。

如果不是念及第三节课在十点十分，他真的很想就地掰开张若昀的腿把人通透地操上一顿，但是从时间安排和勃起程度来看，口交似乎是剩下的唯一选择。

刘昊然站起身来，指尖拂过那颗张扬地落在张若昀鼻尖的小痣，抽出湿乎乎的面包片给了他一个带着奶香味的深吻。刚把他从台子上抱下来，放在睡衣兜里的手机就不合时宜地响了，张若昀余光瞥见吴磊的名字，刚想抽手去接，马上被刘昊然眼疾手快摁在胯间。

他完全被对方学自己穿真空浴袍后晨勃的尺寸惊得失语，堪堪含入大半截差点噎住，刘昊然一手揉着他头发，另一边顺畅上滑接通绿键，电话那端的吴磊莫名其妙听见一声慵懒陌生的你好。


	3. 下篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伪ntr，公开处刑跳蛋，3p夹心饼干，HE

他们本就是在做着下流的事情，在谁家讲电话倒也没有任何分别。刘昊然开了免提，张若昀能清楚听见那边的动静，“……我找张老师，麻烦您转交一下手机。”

此时吴磊显然情绪很不悦，连生疏的敬称都用了上来，张若昀一时间被嘴里那物堵的没法接话，抬起水汪汪的眼睛往上看时模样有些求救的意味，但刘昊然扶着他后颈的动作轻柔却不容拒绝，另一边竖起食指做个噤声手势，信口胡诌说什么隔壁停电了，张若昀手机搁在这边充电，剩下的话等人下楼自己讲。

刘昊然讲完并未直接挂断，他回过身去挑开一线身后的百叶窗，楼下停着辆捷豹XF，由白至红的改装看着喜庆得跟婚车似的。他拉近镜头，手机切去相机界面咔嚓留了张照片，还特意对着半跪在地上的张若昀挥了挥屏幕。

张若昀掀起眼帘瞥了下，脸上满是破罐子破摔的倦色，手指顺从地弯起握住了他规模可观的阴茎。刘昊然半靠在流理台上，这个角度能够清晰看到张若昀的脸埋在他膝盖中间，张嘴缓慢地咬下拉链，层层屏障被乳牙贝齿乖顺卸了个干净，已经精神的物什彻底摆脱布料的包裹弹起拍在人幼润的颊上。

温暖潮热的腔肉摩擦着灼热冠沟，前端包裹在溽热气息中的吞吐之下，细腻的指尖剐蹭着嘴巴照顾不到的囊袋，掌心顺着茎身缓缓滑动，很快半勃的东西就彻底硬了起来。他用灵活的舌捋过柱身青筋，圆润的两颊也因鼓着气在吞吐间微微凹陷，口得卖力又带点敷衍，满脑子只想让人快点射了结束这无理的要求。

挽到手肘的袖子反复折曲法兰绒柔顺的布料，张若昀的做法和生疏边都不沾，这让刘昊然心里燃起对楼下那位或可称为妒忌的火。张若昀额前还没抹上发蜡的柔顺软发散落下来，随着前后吮吸的的动作撩得凌乱不堪，逐渐遮住了漂亮的眼睛，刘昊然伸手去撇那几缕让他心生烦闷的刘海，情绪不免有些失控。

突然被收拢指尖拽上额前的碎发，突如其来的挺弄噎得张若昀喉咙不适差点呛住，完全不知道刘昊然在撒哪门子气。他口腔里全被撑得满满当当，微厚的软唇摩擦得泛肿，抗议的声音也全被蛮横的顶撞堵在了不断收缩的喉口。

不知抽插了几个来回，头端紧了紧，到底还是抵着嗓子眼交代出来，张若昀紧绷的红嘴被滑出的精水濡湿，眼角泛出生理泪花，被使力压到胯间强迫着吞了好些进去。

刘昊然低下头就能看见混合着白浊的津液从张若昀秀气的下巴上滴落下来，在裤缝间留下小片深色的湿痕。从小腹爬升的强大快感纠缠着炼乳和吐司麦香味的甜腻空气，每多一样的清纯气息都让跪在他面前的男人变得更加性感。

拇指擦过殷红的嘴唇，张若昀偏头躲开，刘昊然不依不饶把他抱去沙发上塞了颗跳蛋进去，甚至安抚性地在他唇角吻了几下。张若昀故意不想领情，生着闷气夺过手机干脆挂断了电话。尽管他刚才已经很努力地压抑了声音，但根本不用想都知道吴磊绝对会猜到空洞电流声彼端发生了什么引人遐想的事。

作为七日之始，这实在是一顿款待糟糕的早饭。

吴磊坐在驾驶座上等了约莫一刻钟，张若昀才姗姗来迟从后视镜里出现。顶上挂着的圣诞挂饰摇摆着悬在他头顶，鲜明的雨林绿搞得还挺应景。这个挂饰可能不该在车里，应该在车底。吴磊漫不经心地想，但是当他真正绞尽脑汁回忆起来，自己到底是怎样和张若昀约法三章这段吊诡性关系的时候，他们似乎并没有明文规定不能出现第三位炮友的禁止条例。

这他妈既不是股市大涨买的粉三角，也不是能画心电图的爱因托芬等边，三个八竿子打不着的人怎么就能阴差阳错坐在一辆车上了呢？直到张若昀带着人在外边敲窗子的时候吴磊还是百思不得其解，只好依次打开了前后门。

张若昀今天上车的姿势好怪，这是吴磊开门后的首个想法，他双腿并拢的近乎可以称作矜持，后腰挨着靠椅的时候还下意识拿手在裤缝下面垫了一下，这让吴磊更加坚定坐在后座那位肯定在他身上留下了一些不太妙的小玩具。

然后他意识到张若昀居然没有问自己要车钥匙，气氛很古怪，还是后座那位先问他有没有吃早饭。吴磊百思不得其解地点了点头，意识到这人好像有点眼熟。张若昀顺着他目光往后看了看，没有为任何一方解围的意思。

“怎么，旷课旷到本专业助教都不认识了？”刘昊然倒是不在意，跟坐自家车似的翘个二郎腿坐在后座中间，瞥了一眼坐主驾位的吴磊，教导主任检阅似的扬扬下巴，“缺勤四次，取消考试资格的话，连若昀也救不了你的。”

“我本来还真不是想去上课，顺路送送老师而已。”吴磊被他看得莫名窝火，这声若昀叫得好不亲昵，他很快对上号，原来这位就是张若昀偶尔提起的学校饭友，心里吐槽一百遍这什么不称职助教还来撬自个墙角，厚脸皮坐送给正主的车未免欺人太甚。“刘助教要是也顺路代课，我也不介意送你一程。”

你来我往好几句火药味浓厚，张若昀懒得听他俩吵，从椅侧找出个U型枕搁在后脖子上闭目养神。SUV越野性能挺好，空间也宽敞，他伸直了长腿睡着，勉强忽略后面细微的震动也不算太难受，要是能忽略吴磊放在他膝盖上揩油的右手就更好了。

在第三次被无意摸上大腿的时候张若昀终于装不下去睡姿了，啪一下好响亮拍在不老实的手背上，吴磊被他吓一跳，差点刹车油门不分冲上绿化带，惊魂未定之间张若昀没扶住门框，险些飞出安全带和挡风玻璃亲密接吻，但他被冲力甩回座椅上时，明显感觉到刘昊然看热闹不嫌事大地上调了跳蛋的档位。

这茬吴磊猛踩刹车之后赶紧去看张若昀状况，他的副驾还稳当坐在原地，只是苍白脸颊上泛出些古怪的红晕，并且严辞拒绝了他上手关心身体状况的请求。

一路上刘昊然测试性能精准度似的乱调档位，张若昀被屁股里塞的东西玩得魂不守舍，抿紧了唇一句话也不敢说。吴磊处在愈发沉默的状况外，在度娘机械化的导航声里把车稳当停在了教学楼背后的小路上。

走进教室后，张若昀感觉每一步都像陆生小美人鱼似的艰难，跳蛋无限次挤向前列腺边缘，有接连不断的痒麻随着尾椎直袭神经。此时他只能装作正常站在讲台后，安静的阶梯教室里学生翘首以盼的姿态让他几乎想掉头就走，但光天化日之下隐藏公开玩弄自己的秘密性癖，让他心里涌起初犯禁忌的可耻兴奋感。

开头的二十分钟渡过得很自然，张若昀努力忽视后面的异物感，克制着声音讲完了前半段内容。刘昊然觉察着火候到了便拿出手机往上推了推遥控，讲台上的人几乎是肉眼可见地抖了下，敏感点附近鲜明的震动物感逼得他几乎站立不稳。

隐秘的呻吟卡在唇齿边际，张若昀强作镇定敲了敲黑板让自己清醒点，小小的椭圆体勾人欲望地抓挠着软肉，硅胶颗粒抵着窄壁挨挤震动，带来融化般的快感。与被阴茎蛮狠侵犯的感觉有所不同，这种快感绵长而平稳，一种无法疏解排遣的空虚来回折磨着他。

张若昀转身写板书的时候不得不将额头抵在手肘上抑制着动作，他背对过全教室学生时还是没留神红了眼眶，手撑在黑板上，细软的掌心被修整圆润的指尖子抠出沁红月牙，写字时用力之大差点拗断了手上的粉笔。

刘昊然坐第一排把他的狼狈看得清楚，早晨刚在车里尝过了酸倒牙的摸大腿场景，他此刻没什么怜香惜玉的心思，手指在亮着的手机屏幕上用指尖划出起伏回溯的直线，泛光的线条游动在亮度低微的屏幕上，像只是心不在焉玩着快速反应的音游。

滑动换档来回几次，跳蛋对着后穴的震感时大时小，张若昀实在无法保持自然声调，只能快速板书完写了几个页数让学生自习了事。甬道里的物什让他再难完整讲出一句话，躲在讲台后好不容易坐下来，却又被逐渐调快的震动搞得浑身发麻，发汗的手心止不住的想要摁住腿间作乱的东西。

吴磊坐在最后排百无聊赖转着笔，他连书也没带，全靠张若昀给的笔记勉强听懂了一些狄德罗的戏剧理论。此刻他灵光一闪，把原本拍板书的远景放大了调到远处刘昊然手机上，眯着眼辨认了一下反光，忽然福至心灵，总算是回过味来发生了什么。

圆润的物什抵着穴肉难捱地磨蹭，暖热的肠道宛如泥泞濡湿的谷道，跳蛋碾磨着敏感处不停地高频振荡，将快感从腹下逐渐推及全身。张若昀坐着坐着就挪到了凳子边缘，已经顾不得看台下学生的反响，手指抵着桌缘试图装出镇定模样。

吴磊隔着老远望过去，他知道张若昀私下在家里玩的花样多，但这里到底是教室，张若昀肯定扛不住在公开环境里掩盖情欲的羞耻感。猜都不用猜，多余的敏感大概早就让后穴泌出汁儿，底裤透湿才更是让张若昀绷紧全身不敢乱走的原因。

指尖微颤着蹭在木质桌面上，张若昀并拢隐隐颤抖着的双腿，胡乱摩挲着膝盖想要夹住那颗作乱的东西，挤压耸动之间却只是徒劳让跳蛋往更深处钻去。登时一阵更强烈的酥痒触电般攀上了脊梁，顶在腺点上的小丸忽然干戈大动，震动的幅度大到他差点从凳子上弹起身来。

张若昀慌得小脸通粉，理智在不分轻重缓急的震动中分崩离析，再也撑不住只能抬眼求援。刘昊然终于收起手机站起身来，寸步之遥间他走得极慢，一手支在讲台边敲了敲，说张老师身体不太舒服，接下来就由自己来讲解剩余知识点。

胡乱拾起椅背外套，张若昀逃也似地走出了教室，脚步带风，看起来并不太像个称职的病人。

办公室拉紧的帘间无一寸空隙，窗台阴影中摆着清雅芬芳的绿植。张若昀趴在桌上，衬衫两颗顶扣解开，西裤垂落在白腻如脂的腿间，好似迷你裙与膝上袜之间的绝对领域。他眼里带着情欲迷糊的水光，捏着跳蛋的手指也颤得不成样子，反而抖索着把东西往里面更深地推了去。

两节课四舍五入一个半小时，说真的跳蛋平时是真不够玩的，但性欲高涨胜在场合绝妙，张若昀现在想要做爱想的不得了，欲望蚕食他尚存不多的理智，窄而紧的甬道中还残留着震动的余烬，快感迸裂开的火花使内壁自发地变得湿软。

仿佛是回应他的想法，门外窸窸窣窣的钥匙声响过，刘昊然踏进办公室后隔着大老远就看见他这副声色旖旎的模样，肌骨肉匀的手抵在唇间，张若昀见有人进来立刻慌张地并拢双腿，遮不去若隐若现的雪白腿肌，乍泄的肤光在办公桌阴影中只能更显晃人。吴磊后脚跟进来看得眼发直，大门立刻被重重阖上。

刘昊然率先走过来握着他的肩膀，让坐在圈椅上的张若昀不得不迎面转过身来。手腕交叠被抓到了头顶，虚掩的衣料彻底滑落，过分修身的白衬衫敞开着，透过两侧欲盖弥彰的衣料，连胸前棠红两点都看得清楚，的确是比不穿更加诱惑。

吴磊欺身而上解开他的衣扣，张若昀被困在他怀里，双眼流露出盈盈水光，他试图合上前襟，徒劳地扭腰作出最后抵抗。刘昊然压住他微乎其微的挣扎，顺势握住他裸露出来的纤细脚腕，解开领口上特别开模定制的纽扣，贴着剪裁体贴的衬衣布料用力捏着柔软挺翘的臀瓣.

摩擦剐蹭之下，薄软的乳晕仿佛窜起两团火苗，张若昀呜咽着捂住被衬衣磨得轮廓明显的乳首，刘昊然慢悠悠自下而上托起他的胸部，指腹摁住乳孔顺逆时针打着圈儿，把那枚红腻而濡湿的小眼儿揉得开了些许，乳尖处的痛楚逐渐缓解成快意。

刘昊然抽空调高了了跳蛋的频率，张若昀立刻在后穴里无法克制的震动下战栗起来，喘息着挺起胸房送入他口中。

湿漉漉的舌尖带着潮热的温度含着敏感的奶头，连探带拧地将乳头啜出濡湿的黏液声，又抵着乳孔挫动着钻入细细的乳孔之中，粗糙的舌面逗弄追逐着按压红肿透亮的樱蕊，直到吸出些晨间未流净的奶水，刘昊然才意犹未尽地松开嘴。

吴磊也没闲着，双手搂过张若昀把主动权掌回自己的手里。他沿着对方柔滑细腻的腰线抚下去，把散乱的衬衫下摆从他屁股底下彻底抽出来。张若昀显然不喜欢这种被两边争夺主控权的感觉，他象征性挣扎了两下，而刘昊然的手已经先一步覆上去，技巧性地逗弄起他挺翘的性器。

夹在理智和情欲之间拉扯让张若昀头昏脑胀，熟稔的手法下身体还是很不争气地回应了触碰，性器隔着布料顶在腿间，揉捏在臀瓣上的力度大到他忍不住发出介于舒爽和疼痛之间的呻吟。吴磊顺势接手了他的胸部，拨弄着挺立的乳珠打着圈，嫩挺的尖处瑟瑟抖着，从乳孔里漏出的奶水淌到对方的指缝之间。

后面吴磊轻轻吻他簌簌颤抖的肩胛，又加重了欲念一路向下厮磨，肆无忌惮地在张若昀白嫩的臀部上留下一串湿漉漉的吻痕和指印。张若昀浑身都在抖，边要忍耐着刘昊然在胸前揉搓加重的动作，还要被扣着下巴回过头去和吴磊胡乱地接吻。

不知是谁的手指摸进黏糊糊的腿根，探到那紧致的窄缝里坏心碾磨几下才坎坎坷坷取出了跳蛋。反复的刺激下张若昀敏感地抖颤着，勃发涨热的性器抵着他嘴唇摩擦，精液的味道顺着喉间勉强压抑下去的感觉翻上来，涩意转了个弯又漫上眼眶。

“不准插嘴里，我下午还有课……”他拽紧最后的理智，毫无威信地红着眼警告道。

钻入口中代餐的手指让张若昀再次失去了发言权，灼热的呼吸被咕啾的水声覆盖，津液顺着无法闭合的唇齿流下来。吴磊早就知道张若昀的性感带，熟稔的沿着他颈项的弧线舔吻，用牙齿轻轻刮擦他耳后的敏感区域。

接连不断的挑逗将体内深藏的毒瘾勾引出来，张若昀实在无法忍耐地晃着屁股试图提前获得正餐，刘昊然拍了拍他因紧张收缩的臀缝，让张若昀缓了缓适应节奏才整根没进紧实的嫩穴里，腰身随着身下肉刃的阵阵冲击而扭动起伏，涓涓汗液顺胸膛汇成小溪，顺着漂亮的人鱼线往下淌。

抽插的力度愈发沉重凶猛，张若昀抽噎着，吴磊稍稍捧高他的屁股，把自己那根也送入欲求不满的圆洞，娇嫩的甬壁收缩着吞下了双倍的快乐，肠肉在性瘾的心理暗示下不停地收缩，绞吸着深而缓地交替挺动的肉茎。

在性瘾的驱使下，患者只会本能地追逐快感。张若昀酡红的脸蛋上满是意乱情迷的痴态，无力地靠在吴磊身上呻吟着摆动屁股，酥痒的幼穴被火热的粗茎接连捅弄得满满当当，圈紧的穴口止不住欲液横流，穴口翕张着泄出透亮黏液淋在火烫的伞冠上，直让两人血脉贲张，愈发使力操弄着他。

激烈的快意仿佛燃烧的汽油，沿着神经和血管四处流窜。耳边的频率不同的每记呼吸都像敲打在发烫皮肤上的温柔鞭梢，让张若昀更加沉迷于欲念之中。他眼神微茫，俨然是被轮换的抽插凿软了身子，除了敞着双腿把两根凌虐穴肉的性器吃得更深别无他选。

他垂着纤长的脖子，手臂无力地攀着刘昊然的肩膀，翘在空中的足弓绷出漂亮的弧线，蜷缩的脚趾也抖得不成样子。吴磊握着他的腰，吻他蔓延着大片醉酒般红潮的侧脸，在他颈侧薄薄的皮肤上留下更多的印记。

张若昀只感觉自己半身像在惊涛骇浪上晃动起伏，双腿抖得无法使上一丝力气，他垂着纤长的脖子，只有臀部随进进出出的性器高低摇晃，股缝间的那团娇嫩的软肉被来回摩擦的两柄肉刃蹂躏得无法合拢，艳红的花蕾处不断溢出透明的黏液，将腿根濡得湿漉漉的。

巨大的快感被碾磨成粉末沁入每寸内壁，浑身都热得几乎融化。他情不自禁地松开牙，用嘴唇与鼻尖磨蹭着刘昊然近在咫尺的喉结，吴磊按住他起伏的双肩，粗硬的茎身狠狠碾平内壁，张若昀在极致的快感中天旋地转又跌回他怀中，混乱地呻吟着露出神智昏茫的表情。

胯下两柄凶器不留余力地抵进那处最弹嫩多汁的腔室，尖利的快意捣刺不停，几乎要将后穴再捅开些。张若昀被轮番干得摇摇晃晃，甘甜的酸麻感从那被反复蹂躏的敏感点蔓延到整个腰腹。

双手连腰都被牢牢缠住，张若昀难耐地摆着胯，饱受云雨的身体又一次绷紧，红唇张开片刻溢出软哼，刘昊然趁虚而入缠住了他的舌根，马上他又被吴磊别过下巴，唇齿似相撞的熔岩，间歇性将三人都融铸在无声的深渊之中。

一门之隔，外面传来隐约的敲门声响，间歇还有女生在问老师在不在。张若昀被捂紧了嘴，剧烈颤抖着收紧了穴，进犯的两人都被吸得动作一顿，在肉刃深入的剖刺下潮喷四溢，淋漓尽致的高潮从绵延处带来使人陶醉的潮热，充满稠浆的柔穴被操得几乎没法合拢。

零散的脚步声逐渐远去之后，刘昊然和吴磊火星四溅地对视须臾，难得达成了一致决定。两人不约而同地错开速度加快了挞伐的进程，张若昀整个儿被摁趴在桌上又压进去，亢奋的龟头撞上敏感点，把穴里发痒发烫的黏膜顶开，另一边茎体碾磨着随之拓宽窄道，他在朦胧的泪眼中痉挛着射了出来。

绵长又粘稠的精液像化入了血流般注入身体里，私密处红肿胀痛得酸麻，高潮让张若昀在痛和爽之间崩溃地颤抖，他抖得几乎叫不出声，只能低声啜泣着，眼眶蓄满的泪水不断涌出，打湿了颧骨上荡漾的红，连娇憨可爱的鼻尖痣都显得艳丽起来。

两人最后意犹未尽地磨蹭几下才退了出去，张若昀无力地趴在办公桌上，被凌乱鬓发遮住的脸颊上还残留着泪痕。刘昊然安抚地摩挲他微微起伏的背脊，吴磊也轻柔掰开他雪白臀丘间，手指从翕张的穴口勾出浊白的精液来，纸巾贴过抖瑟的腿根，把淌下的滑液仔仔细细擦了个干净。

结束之后清理和穿衣服花了不少时间，刘昊然抱着穿戴整齐的张若昀休息的时候像餍足的犬一般舔弄他的耳廓，克制不住的欣然得意从年下小助教的表情上体现得好不清晰。

吴磊看着他独占靠椅的得意样直翻白眼，无视条例掀开打火机盖子给张若昀借火，薄雾霎时混着浓烈的烟草味缭绕而起，在刘昊然跳着脚骂他的时候，吴磊趁机把张若昀捞到怀里给了他一个货真价实的烟吻，又耍赖去亲他涨红的脸颊与脖颈。

张若昀夹在腻歪的两人中间被亲来吻去，只想扶额安静一会儿。这性瘾要是持续投以精血情爱，怕是再难有治好的一天。但没人愿意拆了骨架去作这闭环三角的背离者，只要他还坐在顶端，这关系就注定会风水轮流转下去。

那些不明晰的关系还是雾里看花，缱绻的情感也依然在风里摇摆。语言在欲望里失去意义，互惠互利也不过徒有其表而已，谁又能断言这不会转换为爱呢。

下午课程在饭后还是要照常开始，张若昀封住外卖盒盖，把桌上沙漏又逆着放了回去。走出办公室的门之前，他还是无奈地收获了两枚带着不同唇膏味道的吻。


End file.
